


An Island Adventure

by chilled_ramune



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Fluffy, Game Night, Gen, pillow fort, playing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: Hanayo and Rin have a pillow fort sleepover, complete with face masks and Animal Crossing.
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin & Koizumi Hanayo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	An Island Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> It's here!! The fic I wrote for Tumblr user ambeer6 is here!! The request was Hanayo and Rin having a sleepover and playing Animal Crossing! 
> 
> I hope you love it was much as I loved writing it!!

“And...there!” Hanayo beamed as she put one last pillow in the fort she spent the afternoon building, and took a few steps back. In the corner of her room, a few thin blankets were tacked to the wall, and draped across a couple of chairs. A string of lights hung over the setup, lightly illuminating the area under the blanket, and inside was a pile of pillows and blankets perfect for resting on. A nice, cozy little nook. 

“It’s perfect! The fort... the rice balls... everything is ready!” Just as Hanayo confirmed she was prepared, the doorbell rang through the house. “And just in time!” It was hard to contain her excitement as she ran to answer the bell. As soon as she opened it, she was tackled into a hug and laughed. 

“Kayochin!” Rin cheered as she clung to Hanayo as if she may fall into an abyss otherwise. 

Once she caught her balance, Hanayo gleefully hugged back and laughed. “Rin-chan! Y-you’re going to knock me over one day!” 

“Well, all of Umi’s training has made me super strong!” Rin said with a proud grin, stepping away to flex in a blatantly showy manner. “I could lift you up like a purrincess!” 

“I’m sure you could but- Ah!” Before Hanayo could finish her sentence, she was lifted off the ground bridal style into Rin’s arms. Her face went scarlet with embarrassment. “R-Rin-chan!! You have to warn me first!” Despite her protests, she was giggling quite a bit. 

Rin laughed along, nuzzling her face against Hanayo’s “Kayochin is my purtty princess!” she sang cheerfully before placing Hanayo gently on the ground. 

Once she was safe back on the ground, Hanayo’s laughing died down and calmed herself. “Did you bring everything you need? You didn’t forget anything this time?”

“Purrjamas, toothbrush, face masks, and of course, my Switch and Animal Crossing!” Rin fished the console from her bag and showed it off as if it were a first place trophy. Everything about it said ‘Rin Hoshizora’s Nintendo Switch’, from the customcat patterned skin, to the orange joycons and the cat paws on the joysticks. “Ready to go!” 

“Good!” Hanayo took Rin’s hand and walked with her down the hall. “I made a fort for us with loooots of pillows, and there’s some rice balls in the kitchen for when we get hungry! We can do the facemasks first, and play while we wait until it’s time to take them off, and have snacks when we’re done!” She pulled Rin into the small bathroom. “Don’t forget to wash your face first!”

With their pajamas on, faces washed and dried, the face masks on, and a timer set, the two went into Hanayo’s room. Rin gasped with amazement when she saw the fort in the corner. “Kayochin...!! It’s so cute!” She ran and ducked into the fort to roll in the pillows.

“Rin-chan! You’ll knock it over!” Hanayo cried as she ducked in as well. “Be careful!”

“It’s so purrtty in here! This is the best fort ever!” Rin cheered as she hugged a pillow. 

“You’re exaggerating, Rin-chan.” Hanayo said gently as she picked her Switch up from on top of some pillows. “It is really nice though, isn’t it?”

“It’s our own secret base!” Rin added with a smile, taking her own Switch out of her bag. “We’re going to your island, right?”

Hanayo nodded. “Once you’re here, I have a gift for you!”

“Ohhh what kind of gift?!” Rin asked excitedly. “I need to get you one too! I should have already!” 

Hanayo winked and put a finger to her lips. “It’s a secret! But I’ll give you a hint for being so nice. I have a dress and a piece of furniture for you.”

Rin booted up her game. “Alright! I’ll join you when I have your gift picked out!”

While Rin gift shopped, Hanayo took the time to perfect any flaws she found in her island. She had to make sure it was perfect for her friend to visit. She perfected the pink bricked path that made a street through the houses in her island, and added flowers she had been crossbreeding for weeks along the path. The outside of her island center was decorated like a picnic area, with a cute music player off to the side playing Bubblegum K.K. for islanders to sing along to. 

“Okay!” Rin said after about 10 minutes. “I’m ready!” 

“I’ll open my gates then!” Hanayo said. She double checked her island as she made her way to the airport. “And we’re open!” 

Rin arrived on the island, and gasped as soon as she stepped foot on it. “Kayochin...!! It’s so purrtty! You’re a meowster at this!” She grabbed Hanayo into a hugh, and both girls giggled as they embraced. “The cute island master~!”

Once she could speak between giggles properly, Hanayo said, “Thank you, Rin-chan! I worked extra hard on it just for you!”

They pulled away from each other after a moment, and returned to their game. “You have pears?!” Rin asked enthusiastically. “Can I take a few home please?”

“Mhm! I have a few perfect trees if you want to take those, too!” She led Rin to a spot on her island lightly forested with perfect pear trees. “Take as many as you’d like!”

Rin collected a few of the fruits, making sure to leave some for Hanayo to keep. “Can we trade gifts now? Please please purrrlease?” She bounced a bit as she asked, overflowing with the energy she always seemed to hold in her heart.

“Okay! I’ll give you yours first!” Hanayo went through her inventory, and dropped a cat tower and a yellow bolero coat. “I thought the coat was very Rin-chan. It’s cute and your favorite color!

As soon as she picked up the coat, Rin put it on and squealed with delight. “It’s so cute! I’m gonna wear it furever! Thank you Kayochin! Now it’s my turn!” 

For her gift to Hanayo, Rin dropped a caramel mocha giant bear with a striped bow, and a green blossoming kimono. Just as Rin did, Hanayo immediately tried on her new clothes. 

“Oh! It’s pretty! I look like I’m going to a shrine!” Hanayo said as she cheerfully looked the outfit over. “Thank you Rin-chan!” Just then, the timer on Hanayo’s phone went off. “Oh! It’s time to wash the masks off!”

The two put their games aside and went to the bathroom to wash their faces. “Kayochin! Feel how soft my cheeks are!”

Hanayo laughed and lightly patted Rin’s face. “You’re like a baby! Are mine soft too?” She patted her own face and giggled. “Sooo soft... I don’t want to stop touching it...!” 

“But if we just stand here touching our faces we won’t be able to eat our snacks!” 

That was enough to get Hanayo to stop. “The rice balls! You’re right!” She hurried to the kitchen, and pulled a container out of the fridge. “I made plenty, so dig right in!” 

The two took their snacks back to the fort, and Hanayo set the container between the two of them. 

“Kayochin! I want to see your mewseum!” Rin said just seconds after they sat down.

“Er...” Hanayo hesitated. “Why not do something else?”

“Because I wanna see what you’ve caught! I bet you have lots of cool stuff there!” 

“Rin-chan...”

“Is something wrong?” 

Hanayo sighed softly. “I... don’t have much in my museum. I’m not good at fishing or catching bugs. 

“You should have told me sooner! I can help you!” Rin assured. “I’m a super expert at fishing and bug catching!” 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that!” 

“But I want to! Please let me help, Kayochin! Please please please...” Rin continued to beg, and it didn’t take long for Hanayo to cave in. 

“Okay!” She said with a slight giggle. “You’re so persuasive, Rin-chan!”

Rin barely took the time to cheer before taking out her net. “Okay! Bugs first!”

The two wandered the island, catching a few bugs of various rarities. Rin did the most catching, but the more they did it the better Hanayo got. She even managed to get an emperor butterfly! It wasn’t long before she gained a bit of confidence, and not long after she did...

“Oh! A tarantula!” Hanayo called. “I’m going to get it!”

“Be careful, Kayochin!” 

“I can do this...” Hanayo held her breath, slowly approaching the spider. Step, step, step... the tarantula turned and reared back, and she stopped for a moment before taking a few more steps. When she thought she was close enough, she threw down her net and...

“No! I was so close!” Unfortunately, the net landed close enough for the tarantula to notice, turn around, and bite her. 

“Kayochin...! No!” Rin frowned and turned to the tarantula. “I’ll avenge you!” She prepared her net and slowly approached... step, step, step... it turned around... stop... step, step and... “Gotcha!” The net landed right on the tarantula. “I did it!” Rin threw her fist in the air with pride. “I got it for you, Kayochin!”

“Thank you, Rin-chan! I’m sorry I couldn’t do it myself...” Hanayo laughed sheepishly. 

“You did a good job though! Now we just need some fish, right!” 

“Right!” 

Fishing went the same as bug catching, with Rin doing most of the work until Hanayo got a better hang of things. Again, they found both common and rare creatures, and just as they were ready to go donate... 

“A shark!” Hanayo pointed to the fin peaking above the water. 

“Shark!! Do you want me to get it?” Rin offered, already prepared to catch it.

Hanayo put on a tough face. “No, I can do it! I can catch this!”

“You can do it!” Rin cheered on. “I know you can!”

Hanayo took a deep breath and cast her pole, taking a few tries to get it right.

Then she waited...

And waited...

And...

_Plink!_

As soon as she heard the noise, Hanayo reeled in...

“You did it!”

“I did it?!”

Hanayo watched with pure joy as her character showed off a saw shark. 

“You did it Kayochin!” Rin cheered as she tackled Hanayo into a hug, knocking both of them over in a fit of giggles. “Now we’ve got lots of great things for your museum!” 

Satisfied with what they had on hand, the two made their donations, taking some time as each of them of course let Blathers tell them about their catches. Once they were done, the two walked through the museum to admire their hard work. 

“We got so much...” Rin observed as she looked at the tarantula she caught. 

“It’s all thanks to you!” Hanayo added. “I wouldn’t have got the courage to catch that shark if you hadn’t helped me!” 

“Kayochin is so...sweet...and cool...” Rin muttered as she began to nod off. 

Hanayo chuckled softly. “Why don’t we go to sleep?” She suggested.

“Sleep... But I want to show you my home...” Despite her protests, Rin was practically asleep as it was. 

“We can do that tomorrow! We can get more gifts, and catch more fish and bugs!” Hanayo placed her Switch aside and curled up on the pillows. 

Rin smiled sleepily and laid next to Hanayo, offering her hand which Hanayo happily took. “I had so much fun today... I love you, Kayochin.”

“I love you too Rin-chan. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight...”

The two fell asleep holding hands, their dreams filled with the adventures they would have in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments make my world!! Also, check out my writing blog (gncyuukimishima) or the rest of my AO3 for more fics if you'd like!!


End file.
